PROJECT SUMMARY The International Congress of Virology (ICV) is the premier international meeting in the field of virology. The conference covers all aspects of virus infection, including structure, cell entry, replication, and assembly, the molecular basis of pathogenesis, and prevention and therapy. The 17th ICV will be held in Singapore from July 17 to 21, 2017 and feature plenary sessions, concurrent workshops, and poster sessions. Plenary speakers will present cutting-edge findings about new and emerging viruses, the dynamic interactions of viruses with infected cells and organisms as well as host counter-measures to combat infection. Workshop conveners, chosen for their expertise in the topics covered in each session, will lead lively and open discussions following each presentation. Workshop presentations will be chosen from abstracts submitted for the poster sessions. Selections will be made to highlight exciting new developments in virus research with an emphasis on younger scientists, including new investigators, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. The poster sessions are an important and prominent aspect of the ICV, providing yet another opportunity for participants to present and discuss their research. Meeting participants will include well-known established investigators who have made seminal contributions to the field, young investigators launching independent research careers, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, and investigators from industry, all drawn from a diverse, international community. The ICV will be held in conjunction with the International Congress of Bacteriology and Applied Microbiology and International Congress of Mycology and thus offer a unique opportunity for interactions across the broad discipline of microbiology. Daily bridging sessions will bring together attendees of all three meetings. Funding is requested to provide partial support for conference fees and travel and lodging expenses for selected participants, in particular for young investigators who have been invited as plenary speakers, as well as for promising new investigators, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and investigators from developing nations who will present talks in the concurrent workshops. The impact of this meeting will come in promoting the free exchange of new findings and ideas in virology and fostering new scientific collaborations among investigators throughout the world.